


Not At All

by panna_acida



Series: WinterIron Drabble Collection [10]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “I’m not scared.”“Mh, mh” Bucky mumbled, feeling Tony clutch his hand with more energy than necessary.





	Not At All

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: <s>Ready or Not / Halloweentown / Witch / Ghosts </s>/ “I’m not scared.”
> 
> No beta, like all my fic.

“I’m not scared.”

“Mh, mh” Bucky mumbled, feeling Tony clutch his hand with more energy than necessary.

“No, seriously I’m not scared.” Tony continued, going to hide his face in the crook of Bucky neck, trying and failing to hide a little whimper escaping his mouth, at the scene unfolding in the movie.

“Ok” Started Bucky trying to free his hand from Tony hold. “Then I can go to the gym while you watch the movie right?” Ended with a little innocent smile on his face, staring at the horror, then betrayal move behind Tony’s eyes, just before the little scream that escaped his lover mouth.

“NO!” Tony shouted, going to tackle Bucky back on the couch, just to end on top of the man, trembling and crying.

That was not the reaction Bucky expected, not for that little action, and was way more heartbreaking than he thought. He saw Tony cry more than once, but not in that way, not with all the fear hidden in his eyes. Not like that. 

Bucky, gently and trying to not jostle Tony around too much, circled the little body with his arms, and squeezed in a reassuring way. Letting the silence and the little hiccup fill his ears.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky mumbled after Tony cries died down, going to bury his nose in the dork mop of hair in front of him.

“You don’t need to” Tony muffled voice reached Bucky ears after few minute of silence.

“But I want to.” Bucky answered back, letting one of his hand travel slowly on Tony’s back, up and down in a soothing movement. “I did something that upset you, something I shouldn’t have done and…” Tony at that, raised his head from his position just to seal Bucky lips with his.

“You don’t need to” Tony said, with red eyes, but a soft smile gracing his lips. “It’s just that I… is that…” Tony stopped, looked down, then back up in Bucky eyes, then down again, uncertain, unable to give the answer he wanted to give.

“It’s ok doll, you don’t need to tell me why you are so scared, I don’t need to know, at last not until you are ready to tell me. Take your time, all the time you need and breath.” Bucky stopped few second just to take Tony’s face between his hand and turn him around to look in the beautiful eyes that just few minute before looked so scared, but now held all the love. “I will always be here to listen, to help you, no matter what. Always.” Bucky ended whispering, and leaving a little kiss on the nose in front of him, making Tony sneeze at the action. “Always.”

At the words coming from his boyfriend Tony just melted a little, and closed his eyes nodding. Because he knew no matter what, Bucky would always be there for him.

“Always” Tony repeated again, in the same soft tone. “Always.” Ended going to switch off the movie, and just melting in the arms of his love. Forgetting the past, focusing only in the warm arms that held him in that single moment.


End file.
